A Silver Star
by TheMidnightWriter01
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are stranded on a strange planet. It feels like Earth...it looks like Earth. But it's not Earth. A Queen who has a knack for experimentation will bring them together, but not the way they think. LEMONS!
1. A Trip to Go Wrong

**Chapter 1: ****A Trip To Go Wrong:**

_Rose: _

"Ah ha!" I cried out in joy, pulling up my pink tee from the mountain of dirty laundry that I knew needed to be finished.

"What did you find?" the Doctor asked, with a condenscending smirk and learning against my doorway.

I wet my lips nervously as I watched this man. How is it that this man could make me nervous and comfortable at the same time? It was maddening!

"I found my tee," I replied lamely.

The Doctor looked down at the mountain of clothing that I had rescued the one in my hands from, studying it, as if it were a brand new specimen that he had recently discovered, "I suppose it's time we visit your mother to get all that laundry done."

"Possibly," I muttered, proceeding to put the tee over my white tank top.

When I looked up again, the Doctor had disapeared into the maze that was his TARDIS.

She may be a maze, but she loved me. More that the Doctor...possibly. But she was my home. The Powell Estate no longer held it's appeal. I rubbed her walls lovingly, sending an emotion of love in her direction. She's alive you see. She sometimes talks to me.

Not in the way the Doctor and I talk...although, lately the amount of conversations have died down. I haven't been able to have a simple conversation without having him run off.

I wonder what was the matter with him...

But before I coudl give it much thought, the TARDIS gave a sharp jolt to the right. I quickly lost my balance and I fell against the wall, slamming my head uneventfully into it.

I groaned, struggling to stand up. The TARDIS gave another sharp jolt, in the other direction this time. My feet slid out from under me, but before I could fall once more, I grabbed the edges of my frame, "DOCTOR!" I bellowed, hating the rockign that was going on.

A stream of curses slipped from under my breath, hating the godamned alien and his incapability to drive.

I managed to pull myself upright and into the hallway before the next tremor from the terrible sense fo driving. I stumbled into the Control Room, startled to see a look of frustration upon the Doctor's expression.

He pushed buttons, and pulled levers, his eyes watching the screen adamantly the entire time.

"Doctor, what is going on?" I bellowed, grabbing a hold of the railing as I was violently pulled back and forth.

The Doctor grunted before answering me, "The TARDIS...she's...being...pu-lled into...a-"

But he was abruptly cut off with an electrical shortage by the TARDIS. Sparks flew everywhere, the wires and the machinery groaning as if in agony.

I was suddenly thrown to the floor, the TARDIS taking twists and turns. I shut my eyes tightly, closing out the rotation that was making me slightly nauseous.

"Rose!" I could hear the Dcotor shout over the malfunctioning of the TARDIS.

Slolwy, I curled my knees into my chest and my arms came over my head to protect myself from the fall that would inevitably happen when I fell back onto the TARDIS floor.

As if my thoughts controlled physics, the TARDIS stopped moving and there was a hesitation before I abruptly dropped from the ceiling. I curled my body tighter, steeling myself for my body to meet the floor. Instead, i met with a soft landing, and a grunt.

I waited a few more seconds before I hesitantly opened my eyes to see that the Doctor had succesfully managed to ctach me. And I was currently curled up on his chest.

Gently, the Doctor sat the pair of us up, his chocolate eyes examining me with care, "Rose, are you alright?"

It took a moment to find my voice, "Fine," I half squeaked, half whispered.

The Doctor prodded my head with his fingers, searching for bumps and bruising. Once satisfied that I was unharmed, he proceeded to hold me, "I was worried you were hurt," he commented.

I cleared my throat, the dryness causing my discomfort but not pain, "What about you? are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm right as rain. I'll be fine," he said with a cheeky grin, helping me stand up, "Now let's see what's wrong with the old girl," he muttered, pulling me along by my hand to the TARDIS controls.

I looked down at the numerous amounts of buttons and gadgets that laid before me. The Doctor fidgeted with the TARDIS. I sat down in the Captain's Chair, watchign as his slim body worked over the controls.

Suddenly, the Doctor slammed his feet against the controls, "NO!" he bellowed, his long fingers sinking into the beautiful hair that sat on top of his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, peering over to see a bunch of numerical letters and numbers filing down on the dimly lit screen.

"She's out of power. We're going to have to stay where we are for a while."

"How long is, 'a while'?" I asked, eyeing him cautiously.

Without turning around, the Doctor answered in a monotonous voice, "A month."

A beat passed and I decided to put my two cents of optimism in, "We'll do fine Doctor. I can support us. Where and when in Earth are we, and we'll be fine! I mean, I know you don't like the whole domestic deal, but it's temporary-"

"Rose-"

"And it can't be all that bad! Just think fo the adventure that we're bound to have here and all-"

"Rose-"

"That's happened when we don't plan things! It'll be a great adv-"

"ROSE!" the Doctor bellowed, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" I sighed.

"We're not on Earth."

Another beat passed before I spoke again, "Well, that might be a problem."

The Doctor smiled at me apologetically, "Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to let you go on and on, all excited. But no, we're not on Earth. But, like ya said, it's a new adventure. Will you take this adventure with me, Rose Tyler?" he asked with a grin, holding his hand out to me.

_When can I ever say no to this man?_

"Of course," was my response, interlacing his fingers with mine, finding automatic comfort in them.

We were stranded on an alien planet, with no true knowledge of what laid out the TARDIS doors. And I got to spend it all with the alien who made me smile.

Of course I had to say yes.

"Well then, allons-y!" the Doctor cheered, tugging me outside the TARDIS doors.

Laughing, I followed suit, our hands still interlaced.

* * *

><p><em>3rd POV:<em>

They exited from the strange blue box, grins eating at their faces. A couple.

Damn it all. Not what the king wanted. But exactly what the queen wanted though. All is well then. I may keep my head for another week.

I watched as the strange thin man locked the door to his ship. The girl of pink and yellow bounced on her heels, seeming impatient. Taking the opportunity, I took my Mislatcer out and scanned the pair of them.

The reading appeared instantaneously: a human and a Time Lord.

My black lips burled away from my teeth. Was I smiling? It did not matter.

The queen would most definetly be amused with the pair of these. A pang of guilt overtook me as I gazed upon the couple, their eyes connecting with adoration of each other.

Once my queen was finished with them, they would never wish they had been intimate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, it would be much appreciated and I hope that I have captured your interest. This will start out as T, but I believe that this will progress into an M. **

**I do love me a spicy scene between the Doctor and his Rose ;)**

**Thank you Lovelies, please leave a review.**

**Oh! And if you have a Doctor Who story that you would love to share, I am looking for a good read!**


	2. It's the Bloody Queen

**A/N: I am not religious in any way shape or form...trust me on this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: It's the Bloody Queen<strong>

_Rose:_

The planet was a cute little planet that almost seemed like Earth. I felt as if any moment a flying dinosaur would come out. Something that would seen unlike Earth anyway.

The Doctor was humming to himself a cheery tune that I didn't recognize, all the while, he was swinging our hands between us. I couldn't help but grin at him as well; he was so cheery. He was in a better mood than he had been all week.

The sun was shining a bright orange-yellow, it's rays warming us as we strolled down the path.

"Oooh!" the Docotr cried out in a childish joy, pulling me to the side of the road.

I laughed at his childish behavior as he pulled me along to a tree with leaves so green that it almost seemed surreal. Doctor reached up and lucked a peach-purple fruit down from the tree, offerring it to me.

I glared at him dubiously, "Is this allowed?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't see why not. You see this is the fruit tree of Giaryueirt. It is the sweetest fruit in the entire universe, ya know Rose. You see, it has even been in the longest book ever written, even on Earth. It's sweet and it's fruitful, and-"

"Basically, it's from the Garden of Eden," I deadpanned.

"Well," he stumbled, "I suppose if you want to take out an enitre universe's history right out of this poor little fruit, then yes. This is from your mythical 'Garden of Eden'."

I grinned, "Sorry."

The doctor shrugged, avoiding looking at my face for a moment and plucked another one down from the tree, "Have one."

I wet my lips a bit. I _was_ hungry. And this fruit looked delicious indeed.

"C'mon Rose. What harm can be done?" the Doctor asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed, "Speaking of the Garden of Eden, this scene seems a bit familiar, hmm?" I teased with a cock of my eyebrow.

The Doctor thought for a moment, "Yea, I suppose, except we're not naked."

It was hard to suppress the flush that filled my skin. I turned away from him, hoping to God that the color would die away quickly, "Yea. Except for that."

I looked up at the enormous tree, looking anywhere but at the Doctor, knowing that my face still had remanents of my blush. But the Doctor had other plans.

He stepped out in front of me, facing me. Luckily for me, my blush had died down. Hopefully though, he hadn't seen it.

"Won't you try the sweetest fruit in the entire universe?" he pled, putting on only what could be describes, as the puppy dog face.

"Oh Doctor!" I moaned in irritation.

"Please," he whimpered pathetically.

I snatched the peach-purple fruit right out of his hand, causing him to smile.

I gazed at it for a moment, studying it. I sighed, opening my mouth to take a bite...

"Freeze!" a deep authorative voice bellowed.

I froze as I was, the fruit about two inches from my mouth. The Doctor looked around with child like interest.

"The both of you are under arrest by order of the crown." the man continued bellowing, the guards he had as back up pointing their oversized needles at us.

I looked up at our captors. I couldn't see what they truly looked like. Bt they had a scaly armor that was an avocado green. It covered them completly. Like a wet suit. Except with your head. The only thing that was uncovered was their mouths. Dark ebony lips protruded, with a nice set of teeth to match it.

I glared at the Doctor, "What was that about 'what harm can be done'?" I hissed at him as we were led away.

The Doctor shrugged, "All in the name of adventure," he said, stifling a smile.

I gave him a swift kick on his skinny little behind, "Ow!" he cried, glaring at me appalled.

"When we get back to the TARDIS, I'll show you what I think of you 'In the name of adventure'," I growled, staring ahead.

The Doctor didn't say anything. But out of the corner of my eye, I could see him shaking with laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Doctor:<em>

We were in a waiting room.

A _waiting room_.

They had arrested us, and refused to tell us what we had done, only to stick us in a _waiting room_.

Oh, give me a Slitheen any day. I hated waiting.

Rose was still quite cross with me. She shouldn't be though! It was in the name of adventure! Of fun! She liked having fun, didn't she?

Hopefully she did, otherwise I was not much good at being a tour guide. I began tapping my fingers against the chair, quite bored out of my mind. I didn't like having to wait.

Waiting was for people on the slow path.

Waiting was for people without a TARDIS.

And I wasn't one of those people.

Well, if you really want to get technical, then yes, I WAS one of those people-but that's only until I can manage to get my TARDIS recharged once more. Then everything will back to normal in tip-top shape. Exploring the universe with the beautiful Rose by my side.

But now that I think of it, I had avoided Rose quite well these past few...past few...weeks? Normally, I am the Lord of Time, hence the name **"Time Lord" **but avoiding Rose had been consuming much of my attention.

I mean, it's not like I WANTED to avoid the beautiful creature of pink and yellow, but it had to be done. I had taken a liking to her. Too much. It wasn't safe for her. We were to only remain as companions. That was all that could happen. This creature of beauty and innocence could not be tainted by my memories, by my hatred of everything around me.

I exhaled heavily. Whatever happened, Rose could not now- never, ever, ever know- about my emotions to her.

In the end it might save us. Maybe.

My process of thought was interrupted by a loud horn blaring. Rose winced at the sound. I suppose it WAS a little too high pitched for my poor human.

"Presenting, the Queen herself," a guard bellowed, pulling himself out of the way in time for the Queen to come striding in.

Her skin was of a silky green color, smooth and flawless. Her eyes were a midnight color, piercing everything that she sought in it's path. She carried herself in a royal air, her shoulders back and her avocado colored chin tipped back.

She was quite lovely.

"Ah," she said in a voice that only could be described as a whisper-so low and soft, so very...very...very _Queenly_.

"This must be our newest visitors," she murmured with a smile, her black lips curlign to reveal many rows of glimmering pearly whites.

I snapped back into my normal routine, "Ah, yes. My name's the Doctor and this here is Rose. We're just visiting. I'm SO sorry for the trouble, you see, my ship ran out of power and we just stopped to recharge and-"

"Silence!" she bellowed as loud as her whisper tone could manage.

I clamped my jaw shut, watching as the lines on her forehead drew together in what would a frown, "You are not to leave. You shall stay here for further subjectating."

I frowned, Rose did as well in confusion, "What type of subjectating?"

The Queen's lips quivered, curling upward, "'Tis a secret that you will soon find out."

I didn't like the sound of that.

But before I could question any further, two guards came up to me and took each of my arms, and did the same to Rose. Rose screamed as she was suddenly lifted off of the ground by her arms.

"Rose!" I bellowed, kicking the thin air to try to get her.

"Don't you hurt her," I snarled at her Majesty, dropping the act of civility.

The Queen smiled at me, "Oh don't you worry Doctor. She will be just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dramatic exit! Anywhoo, leave a lovely review for me, and I'll update two chapters tomorrow! Thanks Lovelies!**


	3. A Safe Place

**Chapter 3: A Safe Place**

_Rose:_

I was thrown into a cell, and thrown was the operative word here. It was more like _flung_, into a cell. My nerves were begginign to fray. Where was the Doctor? Was he being tortured?

I tried to shake the bars with my feeble grip, helplesslness constricting around me.

I began to pace the length of my cell. Out of the numerous cells I had been thrown into, this was definetly the most plush I had been into.

In fact, the word _cell_ was an insult to this place. I would call it a bedroom if it didn't have bars.

A small twin sized bed laid in the corner, a bathroom and sink were in the opposite corner. A table and chair were in the center and they were nicely decoreated in an avocado green.

Like I said, **plush**.

A loud resounding clang came from the other end of the hallway and I heard footsteps rapidly approaching. I ran to the bars and peered out, relief coarsing through me as I saw the Doctor coming up with a guard hot on his heels.

The guard opened the cell for the Doctor and he nodded in appreciation, slipping in. I was disapointed that the Doctor and I weren't in the same cell.

I wanted-no, scratch that. I needed his comfort.

Somehow, I knew that this situation was far more different than anything we had gone through. Somethign was different.

"Doctor?" I whispered, moving to the far end of my cell, holding out my hand into his cell for me to take.

It was a couple moment before his cool hand slipped into mine, his fingers intertwining with mine, "Hmmm?" he answered tiredly.

Now I knew it was the moment to worry. The Doctor never became tired. He was always full of adrenaline or energy.

Somethign was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, givign his hand a squeeze.

The Doctor was silent before answering, "Rose, we're in trouble," he deadpanned.

"Aren't we always?" I joked weakly, not liking his tone one bit.

Too soon, his hand left mind. I could hear him pacing the length of his cell. Stung, I retracted my hand back, cradeling it to my chest.

"Not like this. Never like this. This Queen-bloody terrible name it is! No Queen would subjegate visitors to this! She is a scientist, Rose. but she likes to play with her subjects." he sighed in defeat.

I remained silent. The pressure of panic rising in my chest. I beat it down. I didn't meed to have a break down now. Not now. "What will she do to us?" I whispered, hating the way that my voice cracked.

"I don't know," he sighed. I could imagine his fingers running through that lucious hair. My fingers ached to touch his hair. It was, odd enough, a source of comfort for me.

There was a stretch of silence once more before I spoke, "What do we do?" i asked, glad that the strength in my voice returned.

"Nothing," the Doctor sighed, "The bars are made of Vesiuola metal. Nothing can break through these. We have to sit and wait for the oppurtunity to escape."

I nodded, forgetting taht the Doctor couldn't see me. The tightness in my chest began to unfurl, and before I knew it, a tear began to dribble down my cheek.

Hastily, I wiped it away, hating that I was showing weakness.

"Rose?"

"Yes Doctor?" I whimpered, cursing myself for being weak and allowing it to show in my voice.

There was a moment's pause before the Doctor resumed, "I'm sorry. I got us in this mess, and there is nothing we can to do prevent it."

I shrugged, hating that he couldn't see my noncommital responses, "I know you try your best."

After that there was only silence. I stood, deciding that the bed must be infinetly more comfortable than the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Doctor:<em>

I ran my fingers through my hair, allowing them to grip my roots rather painfully. The she-devil.

What have I done? Of ALL the places to crash in, I had to choose here, placing Rose in danger.

Rose...I could smell the salt of her tears, feel her tremors through the wall, hear the choking as she tried to control her sobs. The worst of it all, was that I was unable to be a source of comfort. I had listened as she had retreted to the bed taht was given to her.

I placed ym forehead against the wall, wanting with everything in my being, to be next to Rose. To reassure her that I would keep her safe.

But at this point, not even I could reassure her that.

The Queen...the she-devil.

_*Flashback*_

_"What are you goign to do to us?" I demanded, not caring who she was, but rather immensly worried about Rose._

_The Queen began to pace the length of the room, "My dear Doctor, I am a scientist by nature and heart, but there is little that goes on in this planet of min. And I wish for my people to reach out beyond the stars,"  
><em>

_"Then why do you need Rose?" I snarled._

_Her laugh was like the chime of a delicate bell, "Oh doctor, I don't only need your precious Ro-hse. I need the both of you. You see, we don't know what lies beyond Triyera, three galaxies away, so we would like to study you!"_

_"Without harming us?" I asked, cautiously, suspisious of her intents._

_"Of course! And we log them into our records." she said with a small smile._

_"Will you release us when you're done?" I asked._

_"Oh no, Doctor! You see, we are a very boring race...and we need a little bit of entertainment."_

_I lunged at her, but was pulled back by the guards, "Rose is NOT a form of entertainment."_

_She waved a hand at me, "Oh dearie, dont' worry, it will be entertaining for you as well. You see, Doctor, we are very...how do you say it...sexual creatures," she said with a wide smile._

_And that's when I knew what was going on._

_*End Flashback*_

I hung my head against the cool metal. How could I tell Rose of their plans? How could I LIE to her about this? she couldnt' go in blind, that woudl destroy me.

A part of me was overjoyed that I would expierience this with my Rose. But another was horrified. Everything would be broken. Our friendship, our traveling. after we leave, IF we leave, she would go home, wanting nothign to do with me.

Would I allow it?

Could I allow this beautiful girl of pink and yellow to leave me?

she was the one person that had brought me back to myself. I saw the universe as a place of light and adventure. The old me, was still the soldier from Galifrey.

She had coaxed me out of my shell, allowing me to love, to blieve.

I stood, up, placing ym hand on the metal where she would be.

"Rose?"

"Yes Doctor?" she answered, her voice thick with tears.

I paused. I had to fix this. I was here for her comfort, "Close your eyes," I ordered.

There was silence on the other end. I assumed she had done what I said, "Now imagine that we're back at the TARDIS. We're in the kitchedn, having one of the TARDIS's bannana Souffles. It's the best thing you have ever tasted...best thing I have ever tasted, now that I think about it," i muttered.

I coudl hear Rose's soft laughter through the wall. My hearts went up on wings as I heard her tinkling laughter, so I continued, "The TARDIS is providing for us. We are not here. The TARDIS is humming and giving us a gentle hum...humming you a lullaby. You are safe Rose Tyler. Safe and sound." I said, my voice full of emotion.

I knew that Rose hear the unspoken message in my words.

_I will keep you safe..._

And I would! I didn't knwo how, but I woudl keep Rose Tyler safe, if it was the last thing I did.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, sounding as if she were breaths away from slumber.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she breathed, before she slipped into deeper breathign hich could only signify slumber.

My hearts fluttered as I heard this. This human of pink and yellow was wonderful-full of light. I woudl protect her with my dying breath.

Damn it all...I was becoming a human.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again Lovelies! Hope you likes this chapter! Please leave me a review! I'm going to see the Hunger Games premier, so I promise that I'll get two chapters in Friday.**

**'May the odds be ever in your favor!'**

**Anywhoo, please review!**


	4. Pleasurable Torture

**A/N: Hey sorry for the past mispellings, I am terrible at grammar. **

**From now on, I'm doing omniscent POV...js**

**A special thanks to Ampidi, she/he made my day =) Now onto the Doctor! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Pleasurable Torture<strong>

The Doctor blinked once again, trying to do what he had been attempting to do for the past four hours. Blink away the dream and come back to his beloved TARDIS where Rose was safe and sound in her bed.

But that didn't happen.

Snarling in frustration, he hopped off the riduculously comfortable bed and began to pace the cell, his trainers squeaking against the cell floor.

Even his thoughts wer in a snarl: _There had to be a way out...there was ALWAYS a way out! I just had to find it. Rose couldn't be subjegated to this. I had to keep her safe._

He had promised Jackie that she would be safe.

What would the Doctor be if he didn't have his word?

The metal doors echoed through the hallway. The Doctor hurried to the metal bars, grasping them as tightly as he could, wishing with all his hearts that he could bend the metal to my will. The Queen flourished , surrounded by her guards. She wore a bloodred gown that flowed to the floor, contrasting with her skin.

To be quite frank, she looked like the daughter of Father Christmas.

And not in a good way.

But then again, this was not a good situation.

The Doctor glared at her as she stood in front of his cell, not saying a single word, but merely studying him closely. He was her specimen. She was checking to see what value he had.

Without speaking, she lifted her hand and snapped towards the guards on her left side. They lept to life, opening Rose's cage, and ran towards her.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor hissed, panic building up in his chest.

"She shall go first," the Queen whispered, her lips extending into a wide black grin.

"Aw, no, no, no, no! You can't take her!" he bellowed, squeezing the bars with all his might, "Take me first!" he pled

The Queen gave him a whithering look before snapping her fingers. The door to the cell fell open and The Doctor stumbled out. He managed to catch his balance before he woudl kiss the floor.

He quickly swiveled over to Rose's cage, but she was no longer there. The guards had taken away.

The Doctor's hearts twinged in agony.

"Take me to her," The Doctor ordered, leaving no room for arguement or secon thoughts.

The Queen's eyes narrowed at the ridiculously thin man. Who was HE to order HER?

She still had much to learn.

She motioned for her guards to surround the strange, angry man and lead him out to the chambers.

They continued down a narrow, dark hallway. The Doctor's thoughts were going a million miles an hour. Had they begun? Had the torture begun with his Rose? Was she in incredible pain?

They abruptly stopped and an avocado green door appeared to their left. The party entered and the Doctor all but flung himself forward as he saw the sight before him.

Behind the glass, was a small 7X5 room with his lovely Rose in the middle, enraged. She was nude, except for a small ticking braclet that was placed on her delicate wrist.

"What are you doing to her?" The Doctor snarled turning on the Queen.

"Doctor? Doctor, is that you?" Rose cried out, desperation etched on her face. Her hands went out to brace herself against the walls.

The Queen remained emotionless, "She shall have sexual contact. But you have a choice, dear Doctor," she said in her irritating whisper voice.

"We were planning on allowing Kjiunga here to play with out specimen," she said pointing to a large guard that was all nude except for a small loincloth. He was raging with hormones and practically foaming at the mouth as he watched Rose through the glass.

"But, we are making an exception to give you the choice of beign her partner in this experiment." she said sweetly

I glared at her pointedly, "I will be going in."

He stated it in an obvious tone that left nothing for question. The Queen smiled, "Very well."

* * *

><p>Rose pounded her tiny fists against the walls, desperate. She had heard the Doctor's voice. She knew she had. She needed his help! Something was goign on. They had given her something...<p>

Her vision felt amplified, her hearing as well. She felt as if she were in the clouds and her emotions were amplified ten times. Her anger and desperation was enough to choke her.

Suddenly a green door appeared in her cell. It buzzed and opened, allowing the Doctor to stride in.

Like her, he was nude.

Rose blushed a bright red, respecfully keeping her eyes on the Doctor's face. The Docotr smiled good naturedly at his companion, "Hello Rose, how do you fare?"

"Umm...I've been worse."

"Yes, I suppose we have," The Doctor said in a thoughtful tone.

Out of no where, a jolt came from her wrist, extendign it's painful roots up her arm. Rose opened her mouth in a wordless scream, but abruptly it ended. Rose looked down to see that the Doctor had intertwined his hand in her other hand.

"Wha-"

"We have to have a constant connection, unless you want to lose that arm," The Doctor grinned.

I rolled my eyes, suddenly stumbling back, the vertigo and my senses hitting the highest point possible, "Ugh,"

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"My senses are overloading, my emotions are running high and and I feel nauseous," she muttered holding her head in the other hand.

The Doctor's eyes went as wide as saucers as he heard her symptoms, "Now where, in the name of Rassilon, did you find some Pietiuhn?" he asked to the empty air.

Rose gazed at him for a moment, wondering if he would truly get an answer. There was a crackle and some sort of speaker sprang to life, "We grow it Doctor. We gave the Pietiuhn to your precious Rose, now you have to deal with her."

"Oi! I don't like that tone you're using about me," Rose bellowed, her hand still on her forehead.

But the Queen didn't bother to answer Rose.

"Rude," Rose muttered, irked.

The Doctor squatted down to Rose's level so that they were eye to eye, "Rose, I am so sorry. So sorry."

"Sorry about what?" she asked, feelign a mixture of both confusion and wory.

"The Pietiuhn is a plant that is used for undergraduats that are first learning how to control telepathy. Their thoughts and emotions are broadcasted to any telepath within the area."

"Oh." Rose said lamely, at loss for words.

"It will soon become increasingly difficult to control myself around you when I can feel your emotions and in your state of dress, Rassilon, it will be increasingly difficult-"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

The Doctor straightened and gave Rose a look of sheer befuddlement, "Rose, you are just stunning. And I would really like to have intercouse with you," he said calmly, looking anywhere but at Rose's face.

A grin spread across Rose's face, "You'd like to have intercourse with me, eh?"

The Doctor sniffed, "You could at least say you'd like to have intercourse with me."

Rsoe giggled, squeezing his hand, "I would very much like to have intercourse with you, my Doctor."

The Doctor smiled for a moment, looking down into his Rose's eyes. Rose stared into the deep pools of chocolate, losing herself for a moment before the Doctor stumlbed back, taking Rose with him and breaking the visual connection.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Rose asked, concerned.

"It's starting. I'm starting to feel every one of your emotions," his voice lowered into a growl, "And this isn't going to go well for my self-control."

Rose felt confused, "I said I want to have intercourse with you," she blushed at her own words, "I wouldn't mind if you decided to shag me."

The Doctor threw her a withering look, "Rose, you deserve better than a quick shag with someone you don't care about in that sense," as he finished his sentence, he moaned in agony at his head.

Rose took her hand back in sudden anger, yelping at the surge of electricity that went up her arm, forcing her hand back into the safety of the Doctor's.

"Sometimes you are so daft!" she yelled, anger and sadness engulfing her.

"Rose, why are you so sad?" The Doctor asked through cleched teeth, forcing himself to become acustumed to the onslaught of emotions that were not his.

"Because you can't see what's right in front of you! You stupid alien! Of course, I-"

But they were interrupted but a siren going off and the already small cell, becomming smaller and smaller as the walls began to cave in.

"Hold on Rose, this might have to wait," The Doctor muttered.

Rose huffed. Figures.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review my Lovelies! That's all I ask!**


	5. What Must Not Be Done

**Chapter 5: What Must Not Be Done**

The Doctor began to flit around like the butterfly he was to check the walls as they began to close in on him and his companion.

All the while, Rose continued to be thrown around like a rag doll, fuming at her Doctor. For someone so intelligent, he was one of the daftest people she knew. How could he not know? How could he not know how much she cared for him? She adored him in every sense of the word. With every look, with every touch and every laugh and smile she gave, she loved him. And she had cursed herself too many times for not being subtle enough.

She had sworn to herself that he knew; but he was too much of a gentleman to call her out on it. He had been generous to allow her to stay on the TARDIS after knowing that she had these embarassing feelings about him.

But apparently not.

He was daft as any normal human male.

That fact irked Rose to the very core. For someone who was supposed to be above the average _'ape'_ he was as stupid as one.

"Come on Rose! Help me!" the Doctor pled, as he flitted from the right wall to the left wall. Even as he moved, Rose did not move. The walls were now closer than ever.

Rose sighed and decided to file this away for later. They were not done talking about this.

"Okay, what is this about? This whole project about putting us in a cage with us nude and me an emotional wreck and with the walls caving in?"

"Rose, these people are very sexual creatures, they want this for entertainment and aw, OF COURSE!" the Doctor yelled, smacking himself on the forehead, "How could I have been so daft?"

"I wonder the same," Rose muttered dryly.

"What was that?"

"Never mind," Rose sighed, "So how do we stop the walls from turning us to pancakes?"

The Doctor pulled Rose over to the back wall and sat down, pulling Rose into his lap.

Rose froze for a moment. She could feel the Doctor's cool skin against her overheated one. The skin on skin contact felt amazing. Almost as if it was meant to be. As if an automatic reaction, Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rose leaned in, placing her ear in the middle of his breastbone, able to hear the steady pounding of the Doctor's twin heartbeats- the most comforting sound in the world. The Doctor gently placed his chin on top of Rose's silken head, sighing as the softness of her hair tickled his chin.

This was perfection...SHE was perfection.

The speaker crackled to life once more, "Congratulations Doctor, you figured it out. Most don't survive past the first test," a whispered voice came from above.

The Doctor smirked, holding Rose tighter to him, "Well, I'm not most people. And my beautiful companion is more than just looks you know."

Rose smiled faintly at that comment, snuggling closer to the Doctor. She was enjoying this too much. They still had to have a long talk about how daft and thick headed he was. But Rose thought that enjoying this was not too much of a crime.

"What do you want with us?" the Doctor asked, a tinge of anger hinting in his tone. He was tired of games. Not that he wasn't enjoying Rose's presence, quite the opposite in fact, but he wanted to approach Rose on his own terms.

"I told you Doctor," the whispery voice murmured, "We want some fun. Now dance puppet," she laughed.

The Doctor shook his head as the intercom shut down, "Apparently, they have puppets here," he laughed to Rose.

"Mmm," Rose muttered, in too much bliss to actually care whether or not they played with puppets outside of the cell walls.

The Doctor shifted Rose a bit, holding her closer to his chest as he drew up his legs to shield Rose if anyone decided to walk on in.

The Doctor remained respectful to Rose, keeping his gaze on her face and hair, but he couldn't held the carnal instinct as he felt her soft breasts pushed up against his chest.

Rose inhaled the heady scent that could only be described as "Doctor". But she froze mid-exhale as something began to poke her at the right side of her thigh. The Doctor stopped breathign and he knew that Rose had felt it as well.

"So sorry Rose. I didn't mean for that to happen, well, I mean it's not that you aren't attractive and as I said earlier, I would most like to have intercourse with you and you are a beautiful creature but I don't mean to let you know that way, and I can't-"

Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor's gob and took one of her hands off of his chest and gently placed it on the protruding member, effectively stopping his speaking, "I dont' mind," Rose said coyly.

The Doctor watched Rose with eyes as large as saucers, his breathign becoming labored and shallow, "Rose," he breathed.

"Shh," Rose crooned, beggining to gently stroke the member.

The Doctor groaned, holding Rose tighter to his chest. Rose breathlessly laughed, "Doctor, it's a little hard to do this when you're choking me."

The Doctor hummed in agreement, "You dont' have to..." he mumbled.

Rose raised her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I want to," she whispered.

The Doctor moaned in pleasure, resting his head back on the wall and closing his eyes as Rose continued her languid strokes. Rose smiled to herslef as the strokes grew longer and deeper; she was finally fullfilling one of her fantasies. She had an entire list. This wasn't on the top of it, of course, but all the same, she was happy.

The Doctor began gasping, his hair stickign to his forehead with the dewed sweat, "Rose," he gasped, "Stop, stop," he pled.

Rose merely shook her head and picked up the pace of her strokes. The Doctor moaned and began to quiver against Rose. Rose peppered kisses on his throat and cheeks, silently praying that he would feel the love that she had for him...that she would have to stop dropping hints all over the place for him.

The Doctor opened his eyes lazily and stroked her soft hair, "Let me take care of you," he murmured.

Rose shook her head, placing her ear on the Doctor's breastbone, listening to the strong double heartbeats that were now her home, "This is enough," she sighed.

The Doctor looked down on his loving Rose, "Rose, I have a confession to make."

Rose shifted her head up to the Doctor, her fingers twisting in the soft and supple hair at the nape of his neck, "What is it?" she whispered.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "You see, I don't only want to have intercourse with you, although, I truly woudl like to and you are extremely beautiful as well, but that's not all, although you are extremely beautiful-"

"I love you too," Rose giggled, cutting off his gob before it went on for hours.

The Doctor froze for a moment, "You do?"

Rose began to panic for a momnet, "Yes...I thought you knew, I'm not very good at hiding my emotions, don't you?"

The Doctor nuzzled his face into Rose's hair, smelling the wonderful shampoo that could only be described as Rose, "Oh no Rose, of course I love you," he sighed, wrapping her as tight as he could in his arms, "How could I NOT love my beautiful woman of pink and yellow?"

Rose sighed, curling closer to the Doctor, "I love you," she whispered.

The Doctor held her closer, "And as do I."

Rose then yawned, shaking her head as she did so. She couldn't fall asleep, not while they were in danger, it just seemed to be unethical and unfair to fall alseep. The Doctor began to smooth her hair down, playing with the ends for a moment, "Go to sleep beautiful, I will keep watch."

Rose nodded, closign her eyes, only to re-open them, "Oh I forgot something," she cupped his cheeks and gave him a long kiss. The Doctor was shocked for a moment, not knowig how to react, soon moving his lips in time with Rose's.

The kiss went on for several minutes, synchronizing and balanced. Rose's fingers intertwined into the Doctor's nest of hair, tugging and pulling at the strands.

Finally the couple pulled away, heavy with breath. Rose laid her ear on his breastbone one again listening to the labored pounding of his twin hearts, "There's more of that," she murmured.

"I'm counting on that," the Doctor murmured placing a gentle kiss on Rose's crown.

Soon Rose closed her eyes and allowed herself to succumb into the much needed slumber. Once Rose's breathing softened and turned deep, the Doctor allowed himself to worry.

He loved Rose.

Rose loved him.

And the Queen knew about it. She knew everything occurring in the cell.

They had to get out of here. They had to get to safety.

They finally had what he had always wanted. A partner and companion that he would care and cherish for as long as he could.

He couldn't lose it to the bloody Queen.

He just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How about that, two chapters in one weekend =) Leave a review Lovelies! Appreciate it!**


End file.
